puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinhead (Reboot)
Blue = |-| Red = These are various Pinhead puppets that Andre Toulon (The Littlest Reich timeline) and his father Henri had built for their puppet performances in Paris and all around the world. The first known Pinhead puppet to have been built was between 1927 and 1932 and many were manufactured and sold to customers. During the late 1930's and the 1940's when World War II broke out, Toulon began to assist the Nazis in their Final Solution mission and would give life to his puppets so that they could seek out people that the Nazis saw as unfit and murder them. The Pinhead puppets were very strong and were capable of ripping people's limbs off and even shrugging off bullets and breaking down brick walls with their bare fists. After the war had ended Toulon had escaped to the United States, where he continued to build and manufacture more puppets, including Pinheads and he would run a mail ordering service where he sold them to people from all over the world. He continued to do this up until his death in 1989. In 2018, a lot of his puppets, including a large group of Pinheads were all unleashed at a auction and killed most of the visitors there. Physical appearance In Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich, there were multiple different Pinheads. Most of these Pinheads wore either dark blue or red and had smaller, doll-like hands. Their faces were covered in scars and both their eyes were pure white and lacked pupils. They had hunchbacks and very large shoes and some of them had a makeshift belt made of rope to hold their pants up. ---- Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich Information Needed. ---- Gallery Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = = Screenshots = = Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich = Reveal123.png Littlest reich itune (51).jpg LittlestX1s1xba.png Tlr itune 9 (36).jpg Littlest reich itune (39).jpg Littlest reich itune (21).jpg Itunes purchase (33).jpg Littlest itunes (26).jpg Littlest itunes (25).jpg Littlest reich itune (33).jpg Littlest reich itune (29).jpg Littlest reich itune (28).jpg Littlest itunes (13).jpg Littlest itunes (45).jpg Littlest itunes (12).jpg Littlest itunes (5).jpg Littlest itunes (1).jpg Littlest itunes (2).jpg Tlr itune 9 (2).jpg Itune purchase (26).jpg Itunes purchase (20).jpg Itunes purchase (11).jpg Itune purchase (5).jpg Behind the scenes tlcreate.jpg tlrcreat (17).jpg tlrcreat (18).jpg tlrcreat (19).jpg illwiklklzed.jpg reich2.jpg reich.jpg Fan made 26.jpg|CrimsonViper92's custom replica 91.png|CrimsonViper92's custom replica #2 Victims Disclaimer: This is all Hollywood makeup effects and is not real. Itunes purchase (10).jpg|Jewish family member (The Littlest Reich, intestines pulled out) Itunes purchase (10).jpg|Jewish family member (The Littlest Reich, intestines pulled out) Itunes purchase (30).jpg|Nancy (The Littlest Reich, killed in a car) Itunes purchase (29).jpg|Candace (The Littlest Reich, decapitated) Head squeezed.jpg|Car park woman (The Littlest Reich, head crushed) Littlest itunes (42).jpg|Brian (The Littlest Reich, head crushed with an engine) Littlest itunes (26).jpg|Police officer (The Littlest Reich, arm ripped off) Hiding in tha closet.jpg|Travis (The Littlest Reich, killed off-screen) Littlest reich itune (21).jpg|Hotel guest (The Littlest Reich, beaten) |-| Category:TLR Puppets